movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel's: The Invaders
Note: This a fan-made movie idea that I believe should be in the MCU at on point or another. Unlike the Invaders comics, this movie does not take place in WW2. - Valeyard6282 © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis In 1917, during World War One, an SSR researcher, Curtis Jackson, seeks government permission to found a team of enhanced individuals to combat the Central Power's biological weapons. Jackson receives permission and his team is approved. He seeks out scientist Phinias Horton and his "Human Torch", American soldier John Walker, American soldier Lamar Hopkins, British Army soldier James Montgomery, and American military officer Robert Frank, along with help from American soldier Jim Hammond, and The Immortal Iron Fist to combat a Sokovian general named Heinrich Zemo. Plot Founding ''' In 1917, during World War One, an SSR researcher, Curtis Jackson, seeks government permission to found a team of enhanced individuals to combat the Central Power's biological weapons. Jackson receives permission and his team is approved. He seeks out scientist Phinias Horton and his synthetic man to be approved for his usage, after hearing of Horton's failure when the suit ignited in flames when it was exposed to oxygen. With Jackson's help, Horton is able to create a suit that shields its body from oxygen unless it deactivates the stabilizers in order to ignite for combat. The dubbed "Human Torch" is approved for the team. Jackson then seeks out an ex-soldier named John Walker who declines, wanting no more to do with the war. Jackson then seeks out a soldier who was a friend of Walker's named Lamar Hopkins who is intrigued and joins then team. Finally, Jackson then seeks out British Army Major, James Montgomery to tie his team to the United Kingdom as well. '''Adhesive X A Sokovian general named Heinrich Zemo proposed an offer to join the Central Powers with Germany, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire, and Bulgaria. What Zemo offered was "Adhesive X, a weaponized gas that- on contact with a person- would harden and immobilize them, with not much being able to break it. Kaiser Wilhelm is present and accepts Zemo's offer and Sokovia joined the Central Powers. Sokovia became much closer allies with Germany than the others. Attack in France In a small fortified British military town in France-where Montgomery currently resided-, a German zeppelin- the Blitzkrieg- flew over the skies and dropped shells of Adhesive X on the town as a test run and immobilized several people- whom soon died of suffocation. Montgomery attempted to use an AA gun and take out the gunners, and took out one of them, but he ends up protecting himself in a trench while the zeppelin- on order of Zemo- escapes. The event is publicized and when Walker sees what Zemo can do, he joins the team. Deployment ' The SSR makes them outfits: A black-blue Kevlar battle suit with a star for Walker, along with a star shaped shield-complete with laced Vibranium- a courtesy of Wakanda, along with a trench coat; Union Jack emblazoned battle gear and gas mask for Montgomery; and subtle American flag emblazoned battle gear for Hopkins. Montgomery grabs a combat knife, and a multitude of guns, and a spiked club; Hopkins grabs a rifle, pistol, shovel, and grenades; and Walker has his shield, pistol, anti-tank grenade, and shovel. Jackson dubs them the "Invaders" and sends them to "Invade" a trench battleground on the Germany-Austria border where America is fighting Austrian, German, and Sokovian soldiers. He tells them to meet a officer named Robert Frank and listen to him as a field commander. '''Trench Warfare ' The Invaders arrive by plane and touch down on the Austrian side at an American-controlled fort. They meet American Field Officer Robert Frank who instructs them to get down into the trenches and seize and protect as many fortifications as possible to give troops and advantage to take down "Satan's Triphecta." He tells them that their leader is Adolph von Rantenraven and tell them to kill him if necessary. He gives each of the- excluding Human Torch- a gas mask to protect against mustard and chlorine gas. They also meet an Colonel Jack Fury who helps fight with them. They delve into the trenches and brutally fight the enemies. Walker peeks up out of a trench and would have gotten his face blown off if it wasn't for his shield. Once, a soldier leaped into enemy territory and Hopkins nails him with a shovel. Light tanks and landships roll towards them, and Walker throws and anti-tank grenade under one and it blows forward in slow motion. The brutal battle continues and after a montage of brutal trench warfare, America beats down and draws out the triad of enemies, however, Adolph escapes. Robert tells them of an evening ball where high ranking Central Powers officers will most likely be, and tells them to get information on Zemo's operations. Armored cars pull up to take them to Berlin. Before they leave, a German flag is painted on the car to make it look like an ally. The driver introduces himself as Jim Hammond, and they immediately recognize him as the Human Torch. While he drives he tells them that he was the model for the android and Dr. Horton was a close friend. 'Battle on the Blitzkrieg ' Meanwhile, at the fort, a curior gives Robert a signed letter from Jackson giving him orders to go to Vienna in Austria and take a zeppelin back to America using the two tickets in the envelope. Robert follows orders and puts his second-in-command Rex Griffin in charge. He asks flying ace Karl Kaufman to fly him in a plane to Vienna so they can board. They take one briefcase and Robert takes a concealed pistol and Karl takes a hidden frag grenade. Once they arrive, they go into the semi open-air airport and board the zeppelin. They can't see the name, but it identifies as the Blitzkrieg. They board and rest in the lounge. An German officer approaches them and introduces himself as German officer Markus Ettlinger. He informs them that a problem with their luggage has occurred and he needs them to come with him. They reluctantly follow him down an unoccupied hall and he whips out a baton and strikes Karl hard across the face and kicks him down. Robert attempts to draw a concealed pistol, but Markus strikes it out of his hands and quickly gags Robert, takes the gun, and takes him down the halls to a locked door that Markus unlocks that leads to framing. Inside, there is catwalks with intersecting beams and bars that make up the massive skeleton of the airship. The door leads down a main catwalk that cuts through the air about fifteen feet above the skin. Three quarters down the catwalk, Zemo is standing with a scabbard and a holster on his belt Markus ungags Robert throws him down the catwalk face first. Flashback- Robert gets a flashback of him as a young teen on his family farm is upstate New York. He was playing in the field while his family worked in the field and gardens, when all of a sudden, mist wafted over them and turned them all to crumbling stone. When it reached Robert, nothing happened until he tried to run away from the horrific scene and he ran at super high speeds. He was terrified of what he could do and hid it from the world that he was now Inhuman. Robert stands up and tries to use his power and tackle Zemo, but having not used it much, he accelerates and topples at Zemo's feet. Zemo tells him he's a freak. Robert tries to hit Zemo, but Zemo pounds his boot into Robert's shoulder. He draws a gladius out of his scabbard and tells Robert to tell him everything on the Invaders and the SSR, or Zemo would bloody him up to the point of wishing he was dead. Robert refuses to tell him anything. Meanwhile, Karl pulls the pin on his grenade and places it at the base of the locked door and runs back and plugs his ears as the door is blown off its hinges. Zemo is about to cut Robert, but the blast makes the door fly into Markus, knocking him down and the door-side supports of the catwalk break and the catwalk collapses toward the door frame. Zemo's gladius stab hits metal and Robert slides down the catwalk and rolls backwards and gets on his feet. Karl rushes in and jumps down to the catwalk. He takes the baton and Robert's pistol off of Markus, who is still barely conscious, and tosses the baton to Robert, who slings it open. Zemo pulls his sword out of the catwalk and charges down towards Karl and Robert. Karl shoots, but Zemo gets under the bullet and slides towards them and kicks Karl's legs, knocking him down and making the pistol slide away. He then swings his gladius towards Robert who nimbly jumps out of the way as the sword slices metal. Zemo gets up, but Robert runs towards him at enhanced speed and kicks Zemo in the chest at high speed. Zemo's gladius falls down the catwalk and Zemo is launched to near the top by the kick. Karl gets up and grabs the pistol, only to have it snatched up by Markus and get elbowed into the face hard. Markus shoots at Robert but only grazes his arm with one of the two remaining rounds. Robert collapses. Zemo draws his pistol and is about to shoot Karl, but Robert jerks his arm and Zemo's shot hits Markus, killing him. Zemo reloads, but Robert uses his super speed with his baton and shoots back and forth whipping Zemo with the baton. Robert comes up behind and kicks Zemo down the catwalk. Karl rushes Zemo, but Zemo kicks him back and picks up his gladius. Robert runs towards him and Zemo slashes his gladius through the air, and Robert collapses onto the catwalk with a gash going across his abdomen. Zemo knocks out Karl and patches up Robert to keep him from dying, and he locks them in a secure room. He tells Robert that the letter was from him and that he has a handy skill in forgery. The only reason they let Karl and Robert on board was to lure the Invaders to him. The zeppelin turns around and heads for Berlin. '''Ballroom Blitz Meanwhile, Walker, Montgomery, Hopkins, Hammond, and Human Torch go to the ball in Castle Zemo- the Zemo family home. In an ally, Walker, Hopkins, and Montgomery each knock out an officer- a Sokovian one for Montgomery, and German ones for Walker and Hopkins. Montgomery's officer is named Erik Worins, and they all plan that Montgomery seeks out possible Zemo-related people, while Walker and Hopkins mingle around for backup. Walker, Montgomery, and Hopkins emerge wearing their Sokovian and German officer uniforms, while Hammond and Human Torch wait in the car and have a comedic and awkward talk- them looking identical. The triad of heroes enter the Castle Zemo ballroom and have cocktails and mingle with the guests. Montgomery takes Walker's shield and cases the room and sees an older, official looking Sokovian officer sitting in a leather chair by a fireplace drinking scotch- alone. Montgomery approaches him and introduces himself as Erik Worins and sits down in the opposite seat. Montgomery- in a Sokovian accent- asks him if he knows of a man named Zemo. The man laughs tells him that he's Zemo- Herman Zemo. Montgomery orders them more drinks and makes small talk with Herman. Herman tells Montgomery that he has a son named Heinrich who is an important Sokovian officer. He brags about the biological weapons the Central Powers possesses and lets it slip that a chemical plant that Zemo owns is in Berlin. Herman gives the impression that he holds a very high political seat of power in Sokovia. Herman asks about the shield and Montgomery takes it out and asks everything he or Heinrich knows about the Invaders to see what the enemy knows. Herman says that he's seen the Invaders before and knows who James Montgomery is. Herman draws a pistol and fires at Montgomery. The bullets are blocked by the shield and Montgomery hits Herman with it and staggers him. He throws it through the air at Walker who is talking to another officer and he roundhouse kicks him and catches it and sprints over to the recovering Herman and bashes the shield against his upper chest. Herman draws out a canister of mustard gas and tosses it a fair distance from him and the yellow-green gas fills the other side of the room. Walker gets off of him, throws on a respirator along with Montgomery and Hopkins and they do their best to escort as many civilians to safety. Herman thrusts burning coals out of the fireplace and a massive explosion ensues. Afterward, Herman escapes and twenty-two people perish. Now their lead is to find any chemical plants in Berlin. They get into the car and Hammond drives to a apartment to serve as a temporary HQ. Meanwhile, the Blitzkrieg ''touches down into its hanger in Berlin. Zemo takes a car to his chemical weapons plant and takes his hostages with him. '''Battle at the Chemical Plant' They track down the chemical plant in a remote German outskirt town. They take the car and Montgomery, Walker, Hopkins, and the Human Torch go in, wearing officer clothes, aside from Human Torch being clothed in a non-specific suit. They all have smoke grenades, and pistols, and Walker has his shield. They agree on a hand swipe past the ear to mean life or death. Inside, he sees chemists brewing gasses and vats of gasses being modified, viewed, and tested. Montgomery tries to get any info and finds out that in a central vat, a chemical called Adhesive X. Montgomery recolonizes it from the battle in the London outskirts. The four heroes are spread out through the building. Near Walker, a window dividing a back room from the main room his on the wall. He sees inside and through another entrance, Zemo is inside smirking. He has Robert and Karl bound to chairs with Adhesive X explosives wired underneath them. A phone allows the user in the soundproof room to communicate with people in the main room. Walker picks up the phone and Zemo tells him that if Walker and his allies don't surrender themselves to the Central Powers, his hostages die and Zemo and Sokovia will wreak havoc on anyone who opposes them. Zemo hefts up a dynamite-like activator that with a twist of a lever would blow the canisters of Adhesive X and kill Robert and Karl. Zemo steps out and enters the main room through a locked back door. He mutters "Tick Tock Goes the Clock" and smiles at Walker- who is disgusted. Walker tells Zemo he'll surrender. Two armed soldiers emerge from the door and bind Walker in cuffs. Before he's fully bound, Walker swipes his hand by his ear, right in front of Hopkins- who is walking by. Zemo throws Walker- taking his shield- into the room with Robert and Karl, who are gagged. Zemo and his goons turn and walk down the hall from the main room. Hopkins stealthy follow them and he rolls a smoke grenade under Zemo and when it detonates, Zemo can't react fast enough to twist the lever, and Hopkins rushes him and knocks the detonator far down the hall. Hopkins knocks out the soldiers and puts Zemo into an arm bar and takes the shield before he can draw his gladius or gun. Walker can see this though the window, and Montgomery and Human Torch come in. Montgomery takes over of Zemo, and Hopkins bashes the shield against the glass until it shatters. He jumps in and cuts everyone loose. One of the soldiers, crawls over to the detonator, unnoticed, and twists it as Walker, Hopkins, and Robert hop out, but the bombs blow and Adhesive X gets Karl, killing him, and spills into the hall and with Human Torch igniting and keeping the gas at bay, the others are able to make it down the hall and into another room. Through the chaos, the responsible guard is knocked out again, and Zemo throws Montgomery over his shoulder and rushes farther into the room. Walker rushes towards Zemo, but first, Robert in anger of Karl's death, runs full super speed and kicks Zemo through a locked door and Zemo is blasted onto a long catwalk overlooking giant grated chemical vats of liquid Adhesive X. Offshoot catwalks house Central Powers chemists from various countries. Walker runs in and is shocked at what he saw from Robert. He disregards it for the moment and tackles Zemo- who is getting up. Walker pulls a C96 from his belt and holds it to Zemo's neck. Little does Walker know, in Zemo's hand is a cigarette lighter that he flicks open and presses and a series of explosives detonate, blowing the two of them through the catwalk and onto another below. The pistol slides down the catwalk and Walker can't reach it. Zemo draws a P08 and shoots at Walker who blocks the bullets with his shield. As Zemo's reloading, Walker slides and kicks his legs and the P08 flies down the catwalk. Walker tackles Zemo on top of a narrow catwalk below that's just above a vat of Adhesive X. Zemo slyly releases the pin of the smoke grenade on Walker's belt and Zemo holding his breath waits for Walker to couch and wince at the smoke as Zemo slips away to the wall. Zemo yanks a tinged purple gas mask off of a rack and pulls it on and draws his gladius and charges Walker. He stabs Walker who blocks with his shield and throws Zemo with his own momentum onto the grate on top of the vat. Zemo pulls himself up and runs over to Walker and grabs his throat. Meanwhile, a chemist limps with his cane over to the team. The chemist pulls out a pistol and levels it at Robert. He threatens the team until Human Torch charges towards him and while Blitzschlag shoots, it deflects off of Human Torch, who is igniting, and Human Torch punches Blitzschalg in the face. The other team members fight the other chemists who have joined the fight. Blitzschalg rises and his face is scared and burned. He roars and throws a grenade of Adhesive X at Human Torch in slow motion. The grenade hits the floor and erupts in yellow-green gas. The gas creeps up Human Torch and Robert blasts through and tackles Human Torch out of the way. The slow motion stops and Robert gasps as some skin on his sheds and burns, leaving patches of burned and blistered skin. Human Torch blasts a fireball at Blitzschalg, knocking him to the floor- still alive. Human Torch tells Robert he didn't have to as Human Torch is an android and it wouldn't matter if he died. While wincing, Robert tells Human Torch that he's wrong and every life- natural or synthetic- deserves to live. Robert isn't affected by the main Adhesive X effect, as he ran through so fast. Meanwhile, Walker punches Zemo hard in the stomach and he flips Zemo over and pushes Zemo onto the the grate just inches above from the vat. As Zemo struggles to get up, Walker throws the shield at a control box and the level of the Adhesive rises it splashes Zemo's face. Zemo manages to get onto the catwalk, but his the lenses in his gas mask are cracked and splotches of it are burned off. As Walker watches in horror, the gas mask burns onto Zemo's head. Zemo pulls pieces of it off until only scraps of it litter his head which now resembles melted wax. Parts of his face have burned off, been twisted and layered, littered in blisters, or embraced in veins of hardened Adhesive. His upper lip has burned mostly off and caved into his mouth. He looks absolutely terrifying. The gas mask fabric has burned into his skin by his chin, left side of his forehead, side of his right eye, on the right side of the side bridge of his nose, and on multiple areas on the back of his head. Most of his hair has also burned off. Zemo picks up his gladius and charges at Walker and makes Walker move forwards. Zemo grabs his P08 and levels it Walker. He reloads it and shoots at Walker, who is deflecting the bullets, until Zemo has a chance to climb up a ladder and makes his way out a back door and to a automobile that he drives very fast away. When the team can look around, the many cars in Berlin disguise Zemo. Reflection At their base apartment, the team reflects on the battle. Robert was blistered by the Adhesive, Zemo was deformed, and Karl was killed by the gas. Walker takes a knife and carves Karl's name into his shield and says that with every teammate that dies, he will carve their names into the shield. Zemo's Return ''' Zemo drives up to Caste Zemo and sees that the ground floor ballroom is burned and destroyed. He goes up to Herman's quarters and enters. Herman gasps at the sight of Zemo. Zemo makes a purple bag-like mask and puts it over his head. Herman tells Zemo of the family history. He tells stories of Harbin Zemo, the lone warrior who slayed an entire army single-handed and in exchange was rewarded in nobility. His son Hademar was the first real Baron of the Zemo family- a title that Herman now carries. The next Zemo, Heller, became Baron at only twelve. He continues his stories through Herbert, Helmuth, Hackett, Hartwig, Hilliard, Hoffman, Hobart, himself, and then Heinrich along with his wife Hilda- who is sitting in the room. As Herman tells his story, the camera goes over each portrait and sometimes shows a very brief flashback of the ancestor's life. With his mask, a portrait is made of him wearing his officer uniform, which then replaces his former portrait. A montage of Zemo planning, him marching through crowds signing papers happens. '''Ottoman Empire The team receives orders to intercept the Blitzkrieg in Ottoman territory before it can supply the Ottoman Empire with fresh weaponry. They travel to Egypt and greet British troops in a fortified village. They're told that Zemo's airship full of weaponry is set to arrive in an Ottoman village within the day. Later, the team ends up on a rocky hillside overlooking the Ottoman village. On either side of a rail line, there's a few blocks of fortified buildings and weapon tents. A zeppelin mast pokes out in the sandy dunes to the side of the village. Foghorns sound as the massive zeppelin dawns closer to the town, dropping water ballasts to lower itself. It lands and ground crews tie it down to the mast. A gangplank is lowered and Zemo and some Sokovian soldiers march down and greet a platoon of Ottoman troops and a ambassador for Germany. Montgomery scowls. He says that that's his brother John, and John defected from Britain and became an Ottoman ambassador for Germany. Montgomery pulls a Lewis gun from his back, complete with a sniper scope. He lies it down on the rocks and aims through the site, directly at John Falsworth. The others ask him what the hell he's doing, but he ignores them and takes the shot. As he's pulling the trigger, Robert jerks his hand and the bullet hits one of the soldiers instead, killing the soldier. James backhands Robert on the shoulder and scowls at him. Alarms in the village sound. Montgomery blames Robert, but Robert reminds what their mission is- to intercept the weapons. Hopkins gets out his MP18, Montgomery sticks with his Lewis gun, Walker gets out a C96 with his shield, Robert gets out a Cei-Rigotti, and Human Torch- well is a flamethrower on his own. The squad of Ottoman by Falsworth veer away and start patrolling the village along with more soldiers in the village. Falsworth's two bodyguards- armored with shotguns- tell him to stay down in a building. An Ottoman flame trooper marches in from a building towards the hill. Montgomery creeps to a higher ledge closer to the flame trooper, while Human Torch crawls to a higher ledge and leaps off and ignites, flying down in a crescent towards the flame trooper. The others go down into the village and fight Ottomans in a few quick shots. Human Torch approaches the building that Falsworth is in, and one of his bodyguards tells him to stay down and he aims his shotgun out the window and fires at Human Torch, and it barely sets him off track. He releases a fireball at the building and the shooter fall back, burning. Human Torch touches down in front of the flame trooper- who is turned around to walk towards the other fighting- and designates. The flame trooper turns and sees Human Torch. The flame trooper sprays his Wex at Human Torch and as the flammable liquid is igniting, it cascades over the igniting android. After the fluid stops, the flame trooper stares at the flaming man. Human Torch walks forward and rips off the built in gas mask on the flame trooper armor. The flame trooper screams and coughs as Montgomery aims down his scope and shoots the gas tank on the flame trooper's back. A stream of liquid gushes out and Human Torch releases a massive fire blast as the flame trooper jerks around and screams as he's burning alive. The gas tank explodes- along with him- in a massive inferno. MORE TO BE ADDED! (DO NOT MAKE CHANGES) Notes and Deleted Ideas I considered adding Namor, Ms. America, Thin Man, and Blazing Skull, but with Namor being likely to debut in the modern world, Blazing Skull being very close to Ghost Rider, and Thin Man and Ms. America being viewed as not quite as important, I decided to cut them. The first three were easy to cut, but Mark Todd- Blazing Skull- as a hard pill to swallow that he might not fit into the idea. At first I had Jason Statham as James Montgomery, however it came to my attention that James Montgomery also appeared in Captain America: The First Avenger, so I decided to change the casting to JJ Field, who played him in that movie. In the comics, Herman Zemo is Heinrich's father, and Helmut is Heinrich's son. Herman Zemo is still Heinrich's father, but because of the timelines, Heinrich cannot be Helmut Zemo's father. So let's say that Heinrich has a son who eventually has a son named Helmut, making Heinrich Helmut's grandfather instead of father. Cast John Barrowman- John Walker/US Agent JJ Field- James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack Leonardo Di Caprio- Heinrich Zemo Ben Whishaw- Robert Frank/Whizzer Armie Hammer- Human Torch, Jim Hammond Brandon Scott- Lamar Hopkins/Battlestar Steven Yeun- Iron Fist/Orson Rend'ul Mel Gibson- Curtis Jackson Rutger Hauer- Baron von Blitzschlag John Glover- Phinias Horton Wolf Kahler- Kaiser Wilhelm Ewan McGreggor- John Falsworth Hugh Laurie- Brigideir Bailey Til Schweiger- Markus Ettlinger Max Riemelt- Heinrich von Rondstadt Christoph Waltz- Herman Zemo Keira Knightly- Hilda Zemo Toby Stephens- Karl Kaufman Paul McGann- Harbin Zemo Ciaran Hinds- Hademar Zemo Viggo Mortensen- Heller Zemo Unknown - Herbert Zemo Joseph Fiennes- Helmuth Zemo Xavier Lafitte- Hackett Zemo Richy Muller- Hartwig Zemo Jason Dolley- Hilliard Zemo Kyle Gallner- Hoffman Zemo Michiel Huisman- Hobart Zemo Micheal Bryne- Adolph von Rantenraven David Oyelowo- Jack Fury Steven Makintosh- Rex Griffin Mortiz Bleibtreu- Erik Worins Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Phase 4 Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies